Hope's Star
by Archpride
Summary: Escaping from the Drow is no easy feat, and when one poor girl gets out she must try to adjust to the surreal surface. Can she find a home away from the Drow? Or will they hunt her and return her to the depths of the earth? rated M for language, fighting and possible adult themes, but no guarantees!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the notable characters from the Forgotten Realms by R.A Salvatore

_An endless maze of tunnels. They've herded me into a maze, and now they're going to hunt me down and kill me. I must keep running. It's all I can do now. Turn after turn though these maddening tunnels! I'll never escape them, and even if I do, can I survive the monstrosities that make the Underdark their homes? No, I'll never make it to the Surface, if there even is one at all. Maybe they just spun the tales of the surface to give us a false hope? Just like what the Drow would do to poor slaves. Spin a web of lies, coaxing us into making a mad dash for the tunnels, only to be hauled back and tortured mercilessly. But I must get away! My heart and mind can't survive a moment longer under the domination of the Drow. I can escape, and I will!_

_"Oh but my dear, you cannot hope to escape the Drow. No, no, that won't do at all. Come along now, wouldn't want your dear mother to die for your foolish antics, now would we." But death would be salvation from the pain and anguish! I must keep running. I can't bear the sorrow that hangs in the air of Menzoberranzan like acrid smoke. It suffocates me, so I must escape to the surface, where my kind live free from the vile Drow! What is that I see? Light at the end of the tunnel! I can make it! Soon I shall be free of the lightless hell, to see the fabled stars!_

_"Come now girl, you didn't think I would let you escape my grasp, now did you? Come along like a good plaything that you are, back to your home where you belong, with me." His voice, so full of malice and hate, I must escape him! No, I cannot reach the light, he has me! Dragging me to the depths of the Underdark! I can't go back! I won't endure the tortures he has enacted on me night after night!_

_"Wake up and realize the futility of your flight! Wake up little girl! Wake up… wake up…"_ I awaken screaming a feral wail from deep inside me. My eyes refuse to open, yet I know it was a nightmare. My body is rigid with fear, unable to except the truth of the dream, even as my mind desperately tries to relax it. I am aware of someone kneeling over me. The person's warmth is radiating over me. I can hear the person whispering over me, but I can't understand the words. After a moment my breath returns to normal, and my eyes flutter open. Staring down at me are the most entrancing blue eyes I've seen, with long auburn locks floating down all around me.

"H-hello?" I stammer out to the woman. Her eyes and mouth open in surprise, causing me to cringe away in fear. The woman stands up and backs away to another cloaked figure, talking in a different language. The hooded man shakes his head and turns to me slowly. "Who are you, young lady?" It's my turn to stare in shock. His coal black hand reaches for mine. Faster than the hand can grab a hold of mine, I push away screaming "Drow!" shuffling backwards. He stands as he lowers his hood keeping his movements slow and unthreatening.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." His voice is uncharacteristically soft, unlike the others. _It must be a trap, I have to get away._ Scooting away further, the muscles in my leg tense up. The woman, looking to be in her early twenties, moves towards the drow. They exchange a few words in the different language, making gestures to me occasionally. I stand up slowly and walk slowly backwards. Just as I get back into the trees of the forest I'm in, the drow looks up, stopping me in my tracks. His eyes, the deepest purple, stare unthreateningly at me. _A trick, it has to be… _Turning I sprint off into the forest night, with the calls for me to wait, following me behind.

A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions! This is just the beginning, with more to be explained. Like who is this girl, and what happened? More to come! R&R's always welcomed, good or bad, it helps!


End file.
